


The Little Match Girl

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’ll never feel warm again. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Match Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.

She’s so _cold_.

Ever since Kate’s father died, she just can’t stop shivering. Just a stroke, nothing like her mother’s murder, and yet, she feels like the little match girl, freezing to death and trying to stay warm with nothing but matches.

She shuts everyone out, makes all the arrangements herself.

The day of the funeral, Castle’s at her side, looking somber. Beckett trembles in the arctic wind. When it’s over, Rick wraps his arms around her and holds her, muttering meaningless words of comfort until she starts sobbing into his chest. He keeps the chill of the wind at bay.


End file.
